How I met Beth
by Moviebookguru9716
Summary: What would happen if Beth never died? *work in progress*
1. chapter 1

This is an AU of the Walking Dead where Beth never died in the hospital. It's my first time writing one of these in a while so bear with me. I'm also putting myself in this story.

I didn't know what day month or year it was but what I did know was that I was in a lot of pain. "Sweet jesus!" I screamed. "If I live from this I'll join your group." A man named Rick approached me and after getting the bullet out of my arm and bandaging it up asked what use I would be and I revealed that I'm a very good scavenger and proficient with a pistol. "Okay kid you're in the group." "Kid!?" I said indignantly. "I'm 21 for fuck sake.

"Sorry but you look younger." said Rick

Anyway im going away from HOW I got shot. Basically I took a bullet that would have killed a young woman and got shot in the arm. I think I heard her name was Beth. "Why would you do such a nice thing for a stranger?" she asked. I replied with "It seemed a good idea at the time but I still do not regret it." I take a MA1911 Pistol out and kill the cop that would have killed Beth.

The rest of the group were shocked at my accuracy.

"What?" I asked curiously.

It was Daryl who replied with "You shot her without even looking!"

I knew I was that good but I didn't like showing it unless I had to as I explained it to them.

We walked out and Beth pulled me aside.

Suddenly I was being hugged and kissed on the cheek.

"I never got my heros name." she said with a blush.

"My name is Thomas Glynn." I say A bit of my Irish accent showing along with a blush.

Someone who looked a bit like Beth grabbed me by my shirt and pinned me to a wall and started screaming at me. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO MY SISTER?"

"Maggie calm down he saved my life." Beth said.

She relaxed at that but I wanted to answer her questions.

"To answer your questions one I'm Thomas and two Beth asked for my name."

That seemed to satisfy her as she left me with Beth who had a hard time looking at me for some odd reason.

I decided I'd confront her about it soon but Rick had a few questions for me

"Have you killed people if so how many?" He asked.

"Yes I killed 3 people but only because I had no other choice. They tried looting my home and got a bullet each". I answered

"Have you killed any walkers if so how many?" was his second question.

"I killed over 468 walkers using my combat knife and my pistol".

Needless to say they were very impressed and I was welcomed into the group.

 **End of page one**


	2. How I met Beth

**Ownership of the Walking Dead goes to Robert Kirkman**

I lost track of time with how long we were walking. "Rick where are we going?" I asked tiredly.

Beth giggled and asked "Not really patient are ya?"

I had no reply as she was right which made her laugh causing me to blush. Beth didn't catch it but Maggie did, She sent a knowing smirk which made my blush deepen.

I noticed we were on a highway when we were surrounded by numerous cars.

A man stepped out and demanded our weapons.

"Go fuck yourselves!" was my natural reply.

Then would you believe it I got shot again!

"Oh for the love of God!" I screamed in pain. The bullet only grazed me so I got lucky but it still hurt.

Who were these people?

My unheard question was answered. "We are the saviours. Hand us your weapons and you'll live don't we kill you and take 'em anyway."

By now it was dark as we had to give up our weapons and they kept us till their leader arrived.

He wore a red scarf, black leather jacket with jeans and boots. His weapon of choice was a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

"I'm Negan." He introduced himself.

After a while of explaining why he does what he did. He swung his bat and hit a red haired man whose name I believe was Abraham after playing a twisted game of eenie meenie miney mo.

Negan was merciless as he swung and for the first time in a while I was scared.

I felt someone's head burying into my side and I looked to see Beth not wanting to see it.

I couldn't blame her as it was a truly horrific sight. Eventually I felt my shirt getting damp and when I looked at Beth my heart broke as she had starting crying.

"Why is he doing this? It's not right!" said Beth still crying.

"I... I don't know... I think he's making an example as we killed some of his people."

"What if he kills me?" Beth says scared.

"The fucker will have to kill me instead." I said determined to keep Beth alive.

I turned to her "Beth if we get out of this I'll--"

"Well what do we have here? if it isn't Joe's son?" Negan said

I was alarmed as I never seen him before.

"How do you know my dad?" I asked trembling.

"He is a good friend of mine." Negan says condescendingly.

" _Was_ a good friend. He got infected and turned so I put him down." I said

After a while Daryl punched Negan which sent our groups into a frenzy.

"Daryl!" Rick said warningly.

Negan then explained that we got a freebie but after that he would shut that shit down.

Everyone started freaking out after Glenn was hit twice by Negan's bat.

 **End of Chapter two**

 **I will put my custom character in a relationship with Beth at some point.**

 **It's hard to find a good point as I'm still new at this**


	3. Thomas's (OC) backstory

I don't own the walking dead it's owned by AMC and Robert Kirkman

Helplessness. That's all we felt until Negan and his 'Saviours' left us to bury our dead. I was shaken the most. "Damn you Negan you monstrous son of a bitch!" I muttered angrily. Beth must've been able to sense how angry I was and just put her hand in mine. I can honestly say it did the trick. "I never said what happened to my family did I?" I said sadly.

"Thomas you don't need to if you don't want to." Beth said reassuringly.

It was kind of her to say but I need to say this.

"I was in my home back in Ireland the virus had hit America and I thought it wouldn't hit Ireland. Boy was I wrong. My dad had come home from work even though I knew he was cheating on my mom. He came in, keeled over dead and reanimated. I had to put him down." By this point I was openly crying. "He got my mom first. I stayed away because I knew that the virus had hit my home country. No-one in that house knew I had a gun so I went to get it to put them both out of their misery. How Negan knew my dad was because they worked together."

To say the group was shocked was an understatement. "You had to put down your family?" Rick said horrified.

"Yeah pretty much. They were infected and I did what I had to do. Believe me I didn't want to do it." I said sadly. Beth then got curious about what Negan had said to me but remembered that I explained how Negan knew my dad.

"If I'm being honest it's Negan's fault my family is dead as he set the walkers on my dad because when he died i noticed he was covered in bites."

End of Chapter 3

It's been a while constructive criticism welcome as I know ive gotten rusty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter** _Time skip: 3 months_

Rick doesn't trust me that much I know. Apparently I should've told them that I was aquainted with Negan. Only a few of the group trusted me. Beth, Maggie, Daryl and Michonne.

All the rest didn't seem to be fond of me, why I don't know. "Why did you not tell us?!" Rick demanded.

"I don't know all my dad's fucking friends!" I shouted.

Surprisingly Beth came to my defense. "Rick leave him alone! He isn't all knowing or all seeing!" she seethed

 **Around a Campfire**

I asked "Anyone know a good song?" no one replied so I took that as a sign for me to sing. **Ed Sheeran Parting Glass**

 _ **Of all the money that e'er I had**_

 _ **I spent it in good company**_

 _ **And of all the harm that e'er I've done**_

 _ **Alas it was to none but me**_

 _ **And all I've done for want of wit**_

 _ **To memory now I can't recall**_

 _ **So fill to me the parting glass**_

 _ **Goodnight and joy be with you all**_

Beth knowing the song joined in

 _ **And of all the comrades that e'er I had**_

 _ **They are sorry for my going away**_

 _ **And all the sweethearts that e'er I had**_

 _ **They would wish me one more day to stay**_

 _ **But since it calls unto my lot**_

 _ **That I should rise and you should not**_

 _ **I'll gently rise and I'll softly call**_

 _ **Goodnight and joy be with you all**_

 _ **A man may drink and not be drunk**_

 _ **A man may fight and not be slain**_

 _ **A man may court a pretty girl**_

 _ **And perhaps be welcomed back again**_

Maggie then joined

 _ **But since it has so ordered been**_

 _ **By a time to rise and a time to fall**_

 _ **Come fill to me the parting glass**_

 _ **Good night and joy be with you all**_

 _ **Come fill to me the parting glass**_

 _ **Good night and joy be with you all'**_

I was surprised at how good that sounded and so were the Greene sisters. "Where'd you learn to sing like that!?" Beth wondered. I replied saying my family always had an affinity to music. "I'm beat goodnight everyone!" I said. They replied saying goodnight as well. I fell asleep soon not knowing what horrors would await me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Robert Kirkland owns The Walking Dead** ** _Nightmare_** I'm back in the hospital where I took a bullet for Beth. "Why the hell am I here?" I wonder. I then hear my dad say that I needed to see what would've happened were I not on time. Beth walked up to a cop and after words were exchanged, Beth stabbed the cop and was shot in the head. "NO! WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THIS!?" I roared on anger.

 ** _Nightmare End_** "Thomas, Thomas wake up!" a voice said.

"NO!" I shot up sweating quite a bit and was looking at Beth. "What was that about" she asked.

I explained that I had a nightmare about what would've happened if I never took that bullet for Beth and seeing how shaken I was, wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and broke down crying, after a minute of being in shock. We must've been like that for a while because the next thing I knew, I was waking up to Maggie grinning like the cat got the canary. "Looks like we've got a pair of lovebirds!" she said in a sing-song voice.

I then realised how it looked. She had her arms around my neck with her head on my chest and I had my arms around her waist and... well you basically get the picture. Carl then came by and gave me such a death glare. I knew he had a crush on Beth and I was in no mood to explain myself to him so I told Maggie why we(Beth and I) were in that position after she noticed how I was. "I had a pretty nasty nightmare where Beth had died because I was too slow to take the bullet for her. Maggie was horrified but relieved that I was there. She noticed my bag and was curious about it. "Hey Thomas? What's in your bag?"


End file.
